dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Figures: The Revenge - Trailer
Plot The official trailer of Dick Figures: The Revenge, which is now coming out on May 8th, 2015. Transcript (Opens with the logos for Dick Figures Fanon, Six Point Harness, and Mondo Media, with Red and Blue in a helicopter talking) Blue: You ready dude? Red: Yeah, it's just been a while since we did this. Blue: Don't worry Red, we'll be fine. (Cinematic music plays as the two jump from the helicopter high in the sky and parachute as they land onto the back of the train, immediately cutting to the two fighting butlers inside the train, and opening the door to find a bag over Agent Cyan's head) Red: (takes the bag off) Whoa! It's a... SHE! (Cuts to Red driving out of the train in a sports car with Agent Cyan, while Blue fights Gerald Butler in the train, and gets his head to stick out the window) Little Blue: Alright! (LB shotos his sniper rifle as the bullet flies and hits Gerald right in the head killing him, as Blue throws him out the window) Blue: And have a bloody good day motherfucker! (Suddenly an explosion happens in the train causing it to fall off the rails and falls onto the left side completely sliding towards a cliff, with Blue running to the back of the train, as he jumps off the train with Rapper in a fast car driving up to Blue, who is in mid air between the falling train and cliff, and Rapper throws a hook for Blue to grab as he does and lands safely) Rapper: (drives near the cliff) BLUE! GRAB ON! (Rapper throws a wire at Blue, as he grabs it and lands on the ground safely.) Blue: (pants) Oh shit! Did I survive?! Rapper: Dude. You. Were. Awesome. (Title pops up saying "This Summer" as it cuts to Red and Blue in a monitor room) Jacques Bond: (Voiceover) Your mission (Cuts to Uno Muerte firing eye laser and knocking buildings down with tentacles) kill the father of that octupus known as Ocho Muerte (Flashback footage of the sword of destiny falling into Ocho Muerte's mouth as it makes him explode) (Quick cuts show Jade, Little Blue, Don, Hope, and Lord Tourettes preparing to go out by packing guns around them) Blue: And more! (Cuts to the team arriving at the Tokyo Penthhouse party, with cuts to people dancing, Jade punching Clementine in the face, and cars driving in the streets to the chorus of Night Riders) (Cuts to Agent Cyan walking into a bathroom with her naked back and butt shown and everyone watching) Jones: How can a body like that make her classified as a secret agent? Lord Tourettes: (stares and blushes) I'm getting a boner... Red: (stares) Dude, she has a beautiful body... Blue: (lightly slaps Red's arm) Watch it dude, you have a wife. (Cuts to the song continuing to play with Don and Hope showing off their bodies in hooker clothes to Butlers, Red and Blue jumping out of a car before it's hit by Uno Muerte's tentacle, and Red and Blue having a standoff with Uno Muerte as it fades to Black) (Cuts to the team laughing at the aftermath of the penthouse party and the damage they did) Red: Just like the old days huh? (The end of the song plays out with the title "Dick Figures: The Revenge" popping up and the release date "May 8th, 2015" popping up ending the trailer) END Poll What do you think about DFTR Trailer? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Trailers Category:Movies Category:Episodes